


(SDW) Day 7: famILY

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit, Other, Sympathetic Deceit Week, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: Platonic DLAMP (AnxietyxDeceitxLogicxMoralityxPrince)AU: NoneWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: Deceit wants to tell their new family something and they are terrified. (May or may not be a vent fic, oops)





	(SDW) Day 7: famILY

 

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

They hadn’t been a He in a long time. Not that anyone else knew that. They tried to tell the other ‘dark sides’, but they only laughed in their face and continued to call them a he. It hurt, but they pushed that aside because they could survive it, probably. And they did for a long time, but then it started to become too much.

It was when Joan came out to Thomas as nonbinary did they even begin to consider it explaining how they felt. They spent many months just thinking about it, then months contemplating pronouns. It took even longer to tell anyone and they only got laughed at, so they ignored it for a while, only using their pronouns in their head and when alone. 

Now they had grown closer to the other sides, the ‘light sides’. Virgil never knew as he had left before they told him. Of the other dark sides they figured Virgil would be the most accepting, so far they seemed right. They also figured Thomas and the other sides would also be accepting, seeing how quickly and easily they accepted Joan.

~♧◇♡♤~

Roman was arguing with Logan again, the two couldn’t agree on anything with such opposing views. The other three had been trying to calm them both down, inputting their own ideas to try and find a compromise. No one else thought much of it, as they had no idea, but Deceit cringed a bit every time they referred to them as ‘he’ or ‘him’. 

One second there was yelling, and the next there was nothing. They had blurted it out, it had all become too much they couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m nonbinary!” It was quick, like ripping off a band-aid; they hadn’t even realized they’d done it. 

They were tense, ready to run from anything. Their eyes met those of the others and took a small step back, afraid of what they might see. Instead of whatever they expected, they weren’t exactly sure, they just saw confusion and surprise. “Dee?”

“I-“ they took a deep breath. “I identify as nonbinary and use they/them pronouns.” It felt good to say it again. 

They saw Virgil nod, “Okay, for how long?”

They knew the answer probably wouldn’t go over too well, “since a few months after Joan told us,” and it didn’t. 

Patton was near tears as he almost tackled them in a hug. Roman and Logan seemed frozen in their spots, obviously shocked and upset in some way. Virgil seemed angry, but Deceit was sure it wasn’t directed at them. 

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner? We’ve been misgendering you this whole time and didn’t even know it. I- Did you not feel safe enough to tell us? Do you not trust us?” His voice became sort of choked up as he talked.

“I- I do trust you. I wanted to tell you for so long, but after the other two, I was kinda scared. But I trust you guys so much, I broke my lying habit so I could speak to you honestly. You all have been so kind to me, and most of me was sure you would be fine with it, but a small part was still scared.”

“What-“ Roman seemed scared of his own question, “what happened with the other two?”

They blinked as Patton hugged them tighter, “I don’t think they believed me, probably thought I was lying at the time. And Virgil had left recently, so none of us were in that great of a place. They kind of laughed and continued with the he/him pronouns.” Patton whimpered quietly, Logan was obviously angry, but Roman and Virgil looked ready to physically fight Pride and agreed for their transgressions. “But it’s okay, I’m not overly upset or dwell on it,” they quickly tried to remedy.

“No!” Patton yelled, pulling back a bit to look at them, “it’s not okay. Nothing about that is okay! It’s not okay that they get to do that to you, it hurt you and you won’t even let yourself admit it. You are a beautiful enby kiddo who deserves all the love in the world and papa Patton is here to give it to you because that is not okay.”

“He’s right Dee. To actively and knowingly misgender someone is awful and horribly mentally abusive. Doing it unknowingly is one thing, but to know and continue to do it is… unspeakable!” Roman ranted. “Back me up, Logan.”

Logan looked up from the floor, hands clenched into tight fists. “I- I don’t even know what to say. You are my friend, we talk philosophy together, and you let me rant about whatever Roman or Patton or even Virgil has done to annoy or upset me. And I can’t even be mad at myself for misgendering you because I didn’t know. But to go beyond that, I am immeasurably angry at Pride and Greed for actively doing such a thing. I don’t even know how to react.”

Patton pulled Logan into the hug and waved over Roman and Virgil. In a second they were all hugging and there were tears, mostly from Patton and Roman, but they felt so safe and happy. 

“They are right though, you two are complete idiots,” Virgil commented offhandedly, bring up the argument from earlier. Yeah, they were happy here.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

 


End file.
